The New Prophecy
by lilykitty19
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a wonderful relationship, and things are going great until Rachel makes a new prophecy. It is up to Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson to figure things out. If they can't fix it then the world might come to an end, but if they manage to fix everything their lives will be changed forever.
1. The Proposal

Percy and Annabeth have a wonderful relationship and Percy already asked Annabeth's parents to get their blessing for marriage. Athena wasn't to excited about it but she eventually agreed. Percy even bought a ring before he asked for the blessing. All he needed to do now was propose.

As Percy was getting ready to go to dinner he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he shouted. Poseidon entered the room. "Oh um... Dad it is sooo great to see you but I have a date and I am about to propose so please make it fast," Percy said. "Don't worry son, I won't be here long, I just came to say how proud I am that you are finally going to propose to that Annabell girl," Poseidon exclaimed. "Dad, her name is Annabeth and I really need to go," Percy said as he was leaving. "Good luck son," Poseidon called after him.

"Annabeth is so good to be alone with you," Percy exclaimed. Annabeth blushed and kissed him on the lips as a reply. "I am so glad to finally be able to relax for a little while. I was training the new campers all day," Annabeth said. After they both finished their meals they took a walk outside. As they were walking Percy put his hand around Annabeth's waist and pulled her in until their bodies were touching and he started to French kiss her. When the stopped kissing Annabeth gazed into Percy's elyes and at that moment he took her hand and went down on one knee and said, "Annabeth Chase I loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life so would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"


	2. The Death Walk

"Percy, are you serious?!" Annabeth asked. "I am very serious," he responded. "Then YES! PERCY JACKSON I WILL MARRY YOU!" Annabeth screamed. Annabeth kissed Percy and then they went for a short swim. As they were getting out of the water Percy noticed something strange. "Babe look at that!" Percy told Annabeth. "Is that Rachel?!" Annabeth asked. "Yes! If she is awake at this time at night then it must mean some5thing is wrong! Lets go check it out!" Percy exclaimed.

They both ran toward Rachel as fast as they could go. "Rachel what's wrong!" Annabeth screamed. "Four must go, for shall you must row, if not there will be no breath, and that shall lead to one's final death!" Rachel mumbled. "PERCY HELP ME SHE IS SLEEPWALKING!" Annabeth yelled. Percy ran up to Rachel and splashed a bucket of water on her head.

"It looks like there is a new prophecy that awaits us," Annabeth said. "Annabeth stay here while I go get Chiron," Percy said as he ran off. Annabeth was able to wake Rachel up by the time Percy and Chiron got back. "Is everything ok?" Chiron asked. Annabeth explained to Chiron what she heard and he mumbled yes and I see every once in a while. "Percy go ring the bell and Annabeth tell me what the new prophecy is," Chiron commanded. Both immediately did as they were told and soon everyone was sitting on the grass intensely listening to Chiron as he explained everything. "We need to lead out a new quest. Percy and Annabeth will lead it since they know the most about this. Pick the rest of your team now," Chiron explained. They chose Grover and Tyson to help them and soon they were ready to start an new adventure.


	3. Olympia

(Uranus is the old Titan sea God)

"Babe get in the front while I go get the suitcases," Percy told Annabeth. "Seaweed brain don't forget my lipgloss because if u don't kissing u won't be as much fun," Annabeth playfully exclaimed. Percy just kissed her on the cheek and said "Wise girl I'm serious. " Tyson please start loading the bags, and Grover stop eating the cans," Percy commanded. As soon as the car was loaded they started out for Olympia. As they were entering the Empire State Building they saw Thalia. "Thalia! Oh it is so good to see you!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What is that I see, an engagment ring?" asked Thalia. "Yup, Seaweed brain and I are getting married on September 19. Will you come to our wedding?" Annabeth asked as she put her hand on Percy's chest and he put his hand around her waist. "Of course," was Thalia's eager answer.

"Babe u need to tell Thalia about the prophecy," Percy said. Annabeth then explained everything while Thalia listened intently. I will gather up all of the hunters so we will be available whenever you call. "Thanks Thalia," Percy said. "Seaweed Brain hurry up we need to get up to Olympia NOW," Annabeth commanded. "Ok Annabeth, bye Thalia thanks for everything!" Percy said. The foursome soon was entering Olympia's golden arch and into the grand room. All of the gods were sitting in their chairs and staring at them. Each of the big three were bowed. When Percy got to his dad he gave him a wide grin and said "We will be married on September 19 please come." Poseidon gave Percy a thumbs up and a wide grin back.

When Annabeth told her mother the same thing her mother agreed to come to the wedding but warned Annabeth to be cautious of her choices and to be wise. After proper greetings were made Annabeth poured out the whole story from the walk on the beach to Chiron setting up the quest. Each God listened intently and soon they were chatting about what was happening. "Could Gea be awakening again?" Zeus asked. "That would be impossible because we destroyed her!" Athena said. "Dad I know what it is, I think!" Percy said excidedly. "What is it son?" "Uranus must be rising again because Rachel said you must know how to row a boat. So it must be Uranus!" Percy exclaimed. "Son you are a genius! Why didn't I think of that! I will gather all of the ocean defense and will gather everyone as soon as possible!" Poseidon exclaimed. All of the Gods agreed it had to be Uranus and sent help to the oceans. "Annabeth, Grover, Tyson we need to go now!" Percy exclaimed. They all ran out of the room and down the elevator with no questions. When they got into the car it was nonstop questions. "Percy where are we going?!" Annabeth asked. "To the beach," was his only answer.


End file.
